


Married Life

by RaeDMagdon



Series: Korrasami Week 2017 [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Grinding, Korrasami Week, Korrasami Week 2017, Married Life, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Soft sex, Tender - Freeform, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: Sharing a bed with Korra has become second nature. It’s only been three years since their first kiss in the Spirit World, a little over one since their marriage, but already, Asami can’t imagine her life any other way.





	Married Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of (hopefully) 7 fics I'll be doing for Korrasami Week 2017. I'm so lucky that the amazingly talented @sango-blep has agreed to do a few beautiful pieces to go along with them! Their art is fantastic and you should give them a follow on tumblr immediately.

Every morning, Asami wakes up with the sun. She allows herself to wallow for a while, yawning as sunbeams stream in through the bedroom window and onto her face. Slowly, she turns onto her side, draping an arm around the warm figure beside her.   
  
Sharing a bed with Korra has become second nature. It’s only been three years since their first kiss in the Spirit World, a little over one since their marriage, but already, Asami can’t imagine her life any other way.   
  
She smiles, snuggling closer to Korra’s sleeping form. Heat radiates from her body through the thin sheets, so Asami peels them down a little, placing a kiss on Korra’s forehead. The sun gives her brown skin golden highlights, and for a moment, Asami is awestruck. She’s seen Korra’s face countless times, and yet it still takes her breath away.   
  
While she stares, her heart swelling with happiness, Korra cracks open one bleary eye. “’Sami?”   
  
Asami strokes back a lock of Korra’s hair. Sometimes she still misses Korra’s water tribe braids, but over the years, she’s grown to like it short even more. It reminds her of their reunion at the Four Seasons, and brings an image to mind of Korra tucking the choppy strands behind her ear and blushing.   
  
“Nothing. I’m just getting up. Go back to sleep.”   
  
But Korra doesn’t go back to sleep. She reaches out, and Asami’s eyes widen with curiosity as Korra reaches up to runs a finger over the betrothal necklace around her throat. The touch is ticklish—and it makes her a little tingly, if she’s being honest—but the simple, affectionate gesture is entirely innocent.   
  
“Asami, do you ever just look at me and think, ‘Wow. We’re married. I’m married to that person and I’m so lucky’?”   
  
Asami chuckles. “Yes. Frequently. Why? Are you having one of those moments right now?”   
  
“Mmhmm.” Korra lets go of Asami’s necklace and wraps an arm around her waist. “C’mere. Lie on top of me for a bit.”   
  
Asami knows perfectly well that ‘Lie on top of me’ will probably turn into something else, but that doesn’t put her off. In fact, it’s extra incentive. She shifts under the sheets until she’s stretched on top of her wife— _ my wife. Korra is my wife now _ —scooching down so she can rest her cheek on Korra’s shoulder. That puts her feet several inches below Korra’s, but it’s still quite comfortable.   
  
“I had a few of those moments before we were married too,” Korra whispers into her hair. “Moments where I just looked at you and couldn’t breathe. I remember the first time. You were sitting beside Mako at the edge of the pool when I walked in. You slid into the water and swam over to me, and my eyes almost popped out of my head when you came up again next to me.”   
  
Asami smiles. “And? What did you think after that?”   
  
“I thought, ‘Oh, great. No wonder Mako likes her. How am I supposed to compete with someone that perfect?’”   
  
“I’m definitely not perfect.”   
  
“No,” Korra says, trailing her hand along Asami’s bare side. Her palm is warm and soft, and Asami can’t help but shiver. “But you’re perfect for me. And that’s not bad.”   
  
“No,” Asami agrees. “Not bad at all.” After a moment, she asks, “Do you want to know the first time I looked at you and couldn’t breathe?”   
  
Korra looks down at her curiously. “Sure.”   
  
“The very first time I saw you.”   
  
“Seriously?” Korra laughs.   
  
“Seriously. I couldn’t stop staring.” Asami gazes up at Korra’s face, caressing the line of her jaw with feather-light fingertips. “I still can’t.”   
  
Korra leans into the touch. “We’re really sappy this morning, huh?”   
  
“And? What else is new?”   
  
“Nothing’s new about it,” Korra says, and Asami sighs as the hand on her side moves down to squeeze her rear. “Sometimes routines are nice.”   
  
Asami gets the hint. She adjusts her angle, sliding her legs on either side of Korra’s thigh and pushing forward. Korra gasps at the contact, and Asami smirks. She knows how much her wife enjoys feeling how wet she is. “Right. And our morning routine is the best one.”   
  
They don’t need to talk much after that. After their mouths meet for a first kiss, they don’t have the breath for it anyway. Just like always, Asami loses herself in the silky texture of Korra’s tongue, brushing her own against it in a wordless plea for more.   
  
She gets the ‘more’ she wants from Korra’s hands. The right one continues kneading her backside, while the left cups her hip, urging her into a slow grind. After only a few strokes, Asami feels the motion become smooth and slick. She’s painted Korra’s thigh with her need, and thanks to Korra’s toned muscles, she has the perfect surface to rub against.   
  
Korra guides her pace, helping her glide back and forth, holding her steady when she tries to pump her hips too fast. Asami can tell she wants to make this last, and the idea is fine by her. Why rush during such a peaceful morning? With Korra kissing her, spread out naked beneath her, she has everything she wants.   
  
At least, she thinks she does, until Korra urges her to sit up a little straighter and starts kissing down her throat. Asami whimpers at the loss of Korra’s lips, but the heat on her neck feels too good to give up. She grinds a little harder above Korra’s knee, shaking as Korra’s teeth nip at the crook of her shoulder. It’s not hard enough to leave a mark, although she wouldn’t mind if it was.    
  
“Love your skin,” Korra murmurs. She moves her left hand to Asami’s ass as well, using the new leverage to slide her a little bit faster. “Love how it tastes.”   
  
Asami’s head is spinning, but eventually, she manages to form a breathy answer. “Love your mouth. It always feels so… so good…” Her voice trails off into a moan as that very same mouth moves down her chest, drawing in one of her nipples. She feels a jolt of sensitivity in the stiff bud, which Korra soothes with warm, wet circles of her tongue.   
  
They spend several minutes that way, with Asami rocking her hips while Korra lavishes attention on her breasts. Both peaks start to ache, straining against the cool air whenever Korra’s mouth abandons them. Each suck causes an answering shudder between Asami’s legs, and soon she’s even more of a dripping mess than before. Her clit strains beneath its hood, and her breath hitches each time it rubs into Korra’s thigh.   
  
Asami bites her lip. As much as she adores this, she isn’t sure how much more she can take. Her inner walls are already quivering, and there’s an echo of her desperate, drumming heartbeat between her legs. Korra does things to her body that she hadn’t even known were possible before they became a couple, and she can only hold out for so long against such loving treatment.   
  
“Korra,” she murmurs, staring down into the beautiful blue eyes that own her heart and soul. “Please…”   
  
That ‘please’ is all it takes. Korra’s grip shifts, and when she starts to pull, Asami follows her wife’s guiding hands until she’s kneeling directly over Korra’s face. She lowers herself with a quiet sob of relief, trembling at the first touch of Korra’s tongue. It swipes from bottom to top, covering the whole landscape at once and tracing her sensitive lips before sliding between them.   
  
Asami grasps the top of the headboard. The hot, smooth thrusts of Korra’s tongue have her quivering so hard she’s afraid her legs might give out. She doesn’t have to do any of the work. Korra guides her motions from below, still cupping her backside and giving it the occasional squeeze.   
  
“Korra,” she says again, louder this time. She’s already painfully close, and if Korra keeps doing what she’s doing, she’ll fall over the edge whether she wants to or not. But Korra seems to take it as encouragement. She gives a few more strokes with her tongue, burrowing as deep as she can, and then kisses up to Asami’s clit.   
  
The heat and pressure of Korra’s mouth is too much. Asami digs her nails into the headboard, bucking her hips out of the rhythm Korra has set once, twice before stiffening with ecstasy. Her muscles lock up, then melt as wave after wave of bliss courses through her. Her insides clench and quiver, and she throbs in the seal of Korra’s lips, surrendering to the powerful pulses.   
  
While Asami rides out her release, Korra takes care to make it last as long as possible. Her movements are languid and unhurried, as if she’s savoring every twitch, every slip of wetness spilling over her mouth and chin. That thought carries Asami even further. She wants to give Korra everything she has, to offer the whole of herself.   
  
“Love you,” she pants between breaths, staring down at Korra’s face from above. Korra can’t say it back, of course, but there’s a flush on her dark cheeks, and her eyes are shining with the same love.   
  
At last, after several rolling waves of rapture, Asami’s pleasure turns to sensitivity. She hisses, lifting away from Korra’s mouth, and after one more kiss to say goodbye, Korra lets her go. Her cheeks are slick and shiny, and her grin takes up at least half her face. “Love you too,” she says, as if she’s been waiting to say it.   
  
Asami grins too. She swings her leg over Korra’s shoulder and flops down beside her, rolling onto her back and staring up at the ceiling. Her vision’s still a little blurry and her limbs are tingly and heavy, but she feels utterly content. “Just give me a moment,” she mumbles. “I still want my turn.”   
  
“Your turn?” Korra asks. “I thought that was your turn.”   
  
“No.” Asami turns her head to the side, gazing at Korra from between a few misplaced locks of her own hair. “That was  _ your _ turn. My turn involves you rolling on your stomach, and me kissing my way slowly down your back until you’re a shaking mess. And then, when you can’t take anymore, I’ll taste you.”   
  
Korra’s face transforms from shock to hunger in a matter of seconds. “Oh,” she says, unable to come up with any sort of cheeky rejoinder. Her blush gets redder, and Asami blows her a kiss, since she’s still too tired to lift her head. Korra gets the hint. She snuggles up close and brings their lips together, and Asami moans as she tastes herself on Korra’s tongue.   
  
_ This, _ she thinks, _ is exactly how I want to spend all my mornings for the rest of my life. _

_ _

__


End file.
